


Kate's Determination

by MariaWhite



Series: "I hope we meet again so I can invite you out for coffee…" [1]
Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: Brian became the brooder of the witch, lived up to the expectations she had for him, and got the recognization and promotion he deserves.But Kate had her own ideas.And she was determined.
Relationships: Kate Hicks/Brian Pasternak
Series: "I hope we meet again so I can invite you out for coffee…" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142294
Kudos: 1





	Kate's Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [凯特的决心-女巫之口番外 Kate's Determination-Epilogue of "The Mouth of the Witch"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917936) by [MariaWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite). 



> I wanted to translate my stories into English even when it was only a smutty tentacle fic, and soon miraculous and beautiful things happened and the masterpiece I am most proud of in my life came to me...the development of this story and the plot of the story itself are most significant to me in every possible way, and not to mention the developer team of Yuppie Psycho are so supportive and so good at fan service and I must do it as soon as possible.  
> They are something I am so very proud of that I must show them to the entire world...even those shameless smutty ones are included.  
> I don't have any professional training about writing in English, nor actual experience of living in an English speaking country, so please forgive me for possible mistakes. A friend of mine will help me with proof-reading, and eventually I will make sure everything is grammatically or at least colloquially correct.  
> This is the ending of the smutty fic about how Brian was devoured by the mouth of the witch, and the prelude for what happened next.  
> Adventures and hardship await them ahead, but they have no idea about the possible betrayals, lies and pain they will go through.  
> Please be tuned for updates!  
> And enjoy!

Kate groaned at the thought of how many photocopies she’d got to finish. It had always been her dream to work at Sintracorp, the best company in this world, and all the hardship and pain she paid were for this moment. However...

This company was not normal at all. However hard she tried to deceive herself, that this was merely because she was a “newcomer”, so “it is normal” that she was “not used to how things work here” , was “going to be outdone by professional work at this level”and “had a lot to learn”, so she had to do as she was taught at business school, “to be positive and proactive”. Furthermore, it was impossible for her to just give up this job at Sintracorp, because she believed that “if we give up so quickly on our first job ,we may not be taken seriously in the next ones”, even more so for a top one like Sintracorp. And she really didn’t need to worry, because once she “get used to the dynamics of the company ,everything will go smoothly”.

But she knew well that she was only lying to herself. Since the very beginning, she knew it.

Why should she lie to herself? Because she really wanted to achieve anything here? Because this was everything she had been striving for? Because she would not give in to any difficulties and obstacles? Or because this job at Sintracorp was really rewarding, and quitting from here would leave a permanent stain on her perfect resume?

Wake up, Kate Hicks, she told herself. It was not like this. It was not like this since the very beginning.

But she could not even leave the building. Even if she wanted to herself. No one could.

Thus, she started to adjust the direction of her work, and started to learn about necessary skills for surviving in this company, reach out to other colleagues from different floors, and investigate the abnormalities inside of the enterprise.

This was not difficult. Kate soon began to learn about things about “the Witch”, despite what people said about her differed, and a lot of people didn’t even dare to speak of her. Mr. Doshi from IT Dept. On the third floor often came to the fourth floor in search for electrical parts and components that were still working, and he had a completely different theory about the chaos that was happening in this company at the moment, but he was a very nice and reliable man, who often provided her with useful guidance and assistance. Mr. Hugo, from the fifth floor, with a kind-looking face and a pleasant demeanor, had always been really nice and friendly to almost everybody, yet there seemed always to be a deeper meaning to every word he spoke, and many of his seemingly harmless jokes could be dreadful if pondered on seriously, so Kate would rather not associate with him, maintaining a superficially acquainted relationship with him. Ms. Sosa, who worked in the same office as Mr. Hugo also upset her, due to her constant silence, weird behaviors and mysterious wanderings. Yet two weeks later, after making sure no one was about, Ms. Sosa stroke up a conversation with Kate in the cafeteria, confiding more details about “the Witch” and her warnings about Hugo in her.

Aside from everything she spoke of, something else Ms. Sosa mentioned triggered her memories about what she was most guilty about.

Brian. Brian Pasternack. When she walked into the Gate to the original Sintracorp headquarters for the first time, her heart was pounding so violently. She was so anxious about displaying her abilities to the fullest in the job interview, and she was so afraid that she might mess up everything, that she felt like she was going to explode with that huge anxiety and expectations. And Brian Pasternack, who was also there in the Sintracorp for the first time, yet had directly secured a position at this company, despite he told her that he just finished his basic studies and didn’t even have the proper education, wondering if that letter was only a “mistake” and “someone’s idea of joke”, Kate still believed he was endowed with valuable qualities he didn’t even know of himself and great potential to be exploited. Before Kate’s interview started, they had a pleasant conversation, cheering each other on, and when Kate’s name was called, her tension was greatly relieved and she was more at ease with herself, and thus she performed as she was pleased with.

Kate still remembered herself telling Brian before entering the lift, “I hope we meet again so I can invite you out for coffee…” and to be honest, she was really expecting that to happen, and Brian become her first friend at Sintracorp. And that was why Kate was so happy when Brian came down from the fifth floor for her moments later, not to mention Brian also offered to help her with reconvening the marketing department…

And she accepted Brian’s offer gladly.

And Brian almost managed.

Almost.

And then he went into the Human Resources…

And he never made it out.

She was aware that there were some hazards in HR, but she believed Brian would manage it somehow; after all, he had already did so well, hadn’t him? Probably he was just otherwise held up.

Yet Brian did not reappear the next day.

Nor the third day.

Days just went on and on, but Brian never appeared again. Kate started to panic. She went through everywhere she could access in the whole building and still could not find Brian. In the end she had to conclude: Brian must have encountered deadly danger when he entered Human Resources, and was killed there.

Brian died in the Human Resources…for helping her, Kate, with something else she was too occupied to do on her own…but was she really that occupied? What if she did it herself? She might have been killed herself if that she chose to do that, but this way, Brian would not have died and he would still have the chance to perform his hidden virtues and limitless potential. And was it really that important to “reconvene the marketing department”? If Kate could just stop Brian when he was trying to do “Yoga”, tell him it was too dangerous and he did not have to do it, even if that meant the work wouldn’t be finished…or, when Brian was entering HR, he was not alone and had Kate in company with him…

Everything was in such haste at that moment. Kate did not even let Brian to finish his sentence. Yet still, she remembered that Brian was trying to tell her: he was on the fourth floor to make a friend. And Kate knew Brian was here for her.

And Kate wanted to be that friend with Brian! She was also thinking that, when she was finished with her work, she could have that coffee with Brian…and then…

But all of that was impossible now.

Brian could never had that coffee, ever.

And that was all her fault.

Brian was dead. And that was Kate’s mistake. That lively young man perished due to her selfishness.

And this was a guilt she could never redeem and was bound to take on herself for a lifetime.

Brian was a Witch Hunter. That explained everything. He was really shouldering some significant responsibility, and he was here for righting all the chaos and errors happening at this place…and all of that was destroyed because of Kate.

She could not take it anymore. She crouched down and finally allowed herself to take off that mask of calmness, to weep for Brian’s demise and her own sins. Sosa was all flustered at her reaction and tried to reassure her that Sintracorp would definitely hire other witch hunters. But Kate knew that would not erase the crime she had committed.

Today was the last day of the month. Every day it was the same old work, same old schedule, and same old schemes for keeping herself alive. But today it was a little bit different. On this day, the door to Human Resources would open(she tried her best to refrain from thinking about what was in there) and those abhorrent office ladies would file out of it to finish their work, and Kate didn’t even dare to imagine what their work could be.

The door was pushed open. As usual, those HR office ladies, whose heads were taken place by a pair of giant red lips that were capable of spitting strong acid, marched out in an orderly way. Kate crouched down and crawled below the desk; it was no fun to be spat on by that kind of green acid liquid. She waited until the last lady disappeared from her view of sight before she left the safe zone beneath the desk.

Kate couldn’t help but notice this time when they left HR they didn’t leave the door closed…when she was hesitating if she should go shut the door, the door was swung open and a disheveled figure appeared out of it, and hit the cubicle wall before dragging himself in slow and disoriented steps towards the direction where the office ladies disappeared. That person was staggering as if he had difficulties to keep balance walking or his legs were not strong enough to support his own weight. Could that be some unfortunate goat or...but it seemed to be different…Kate approached in doubt, trying to observe the office worker who just came out of HR.

That man was wearing a ragged suit that was apparently oversized for him, stained with dried blood, looked like it was torn from a poor guy who had unfortunately kicked the bucket. His necktie loosely circled his neck and the other end was thrown behind him randomly. His shirt was only half-way buttoned up, with so many indistinguishable stains all over the front that the original color could not be told, revealing dubious bruises and slightly swollen breasts. The pants of the suit were apparently too big for the tiny guy, hanging so loosely from his hips that half of his buttocks and even part of his thighs were exposed, and Kate had to force herself to look away. That man was slightly wet all over, and his trousers were covered in slime, which seemed to be dripping down his trouser legs, leaving a wet slippering trail behind him as he was shuffling along. He looked dazed, with his mouth half-open, sticky liquid that could be saliva or slime was dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

It was Brian Pasternack.

But he looked completely different from when Kate saw him for the last time. Kate recognized him from his face and the glasses that were severely deformed and still hanging from one of his ears. Kate refused to imagine how terrifying the tortures Brian might have been through…they might possibly transcended the limit of human cognition. Kate’s heart spasmed in pain when she realized this, but she was really relieved and a huge burden was taken off her heart, because Brian was still alive!

Kate hurried over to Brian in quick steps. He looked even messier than from afar. His brown eyes were deprived of their sparkles and were staring into nothingness, and he was giving off an indescribable stink, but that was the least Kate could care about, since what really mattered now was that Brian was still alive!

Brian tripped over something and almost fell over, but Kate caught him up just in time.

“Brian? What happened to you? Are you alright?” Kate was shaking Brian’s frail body. “Brian? Brian Pasternack!”

He gave no reaction.

Kate gritted her teeth, and slapped Brian right in the face with full force, leaving a bright red mark there. Brian was rubbing his face, his head slowly turning around, trying to see who just hit him.

Kate tried to put his glasses in place. The glasses were too deformed and one of the lenses was missing, so it took her some efforts to make it stay on his face.

“What?” Brian started to slowly focus on the person in front of him. “Who…Who are you?” Then his eyes started to brighten up just a bit. “Ka..te...? Is this Kate?”

“How come did you become like this, Brian? You look horrible! What on earth did they do to you?” Kate yelled anxiously.

“Wh...What? Is there any...anything wrong with...with me? No one did nothing...to me actually? I...I’m good, for real,” with his body supported by Kate, Brian regained some strength, and he spoke more cohesively. “I feel great...actually, I never felt better, Kate. I am...am a man already,” He hiccupped, a gush of greenish clear slime flowed out of his mouth, down his chin and neck and splashed over his stained shirt and bruised breasts. “My Mistress had made a man out of me, you know...I am her man now. She needs me, and she loves me. See? She even gave me a promotion. I am already the manager of human resources.” Brian pointed at a new name badge which was miraculously shiny and stainless, slantly pinned to his torn suit jacket,

MANAGER OF HUMAN RESOURCES 

**BRIAN PASTERNACK**

“Kate...if you don’t have anything else to say, I...I still have some important work to tend for, so see you next time...” Brian pushed himself away from Kate weakly but firmly, resumed his staggered and uneven steps in his initial direction. Kate watched as Brian left, gone from her sight like those office ladies, leaving nothing aside from the trail of wet, sticky slime.

And then, Kate turned around, her eyes closed, tears fell off her cheeks, known and cared by no one. She opened her eyes to continue with her interrupted work, before she caught the sight of something on the floor with an absent-minded glimpse. 

It’s Brian’s ID card.

Kate was in silence. She made sure all the monitors were facing away, picked up the ID card and put it in her own pocket. She could feel the slippery and slimy liquid on her hand, wetting her pocket, and she knew it might took a long time to clean. But it didn’t matter.

Kate shut her eyes tightly, squeezing the last few teardrops from her eyes, and then retained her composure, her look determined.

She clenched the slippery ID card from outside of her pocket, the sharp edge of the solid card cutting and hurting her palm, but it didn’t matter.

She already had Brian’s ID card. She also knew Brian’s office was on the fifth floor, Office E.

She knew what she was supposed to do.

And she was determined.

“Someday...we will have that coffee together. I promise.”


End file.
